Phantom Watchers
by tulip-tnt-28
Summary: "This house has secrets." It tried to warn them sooner, but love can be so blinding even a sixth sense can go unnoticed. Samcedes. Summary sux. Pls R&R :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first attempt at writing so please forgive any mistakes, which will probably be a lot since I don't have a beta yet. I love Samcedes. I had this idea stuck in my head for a while now and it wouldn't leave me alone, so I decided to just get it out there. Please enjoy!**

***I don't own Glee**

X0X0X0X0

"How can you be this beautiful and yet so sad?" he questioned in a less than audible whisper. The girl turned around and searched the small hallway with her brown eyes but saw nothing. She kept walking but was now tense and jittery. He didn't mean to spook her he just could help himself around her.

This girl was everything he was missing in his life, he just knew it.

He was now standing less than six feet away from her, no longer able to just sit back and watch like he was told. She was just so beautiful he had to be near her. It was as if her spirit called to him, a beautiful siren of the sea. She was chosen for him and he would one day have her. As soon as she knows he existed anyway.

As many times they have made eye contact and shared smiles, he still didn't understand why she never seemed to notice him. 'Why aren't you in my arms right now?' he thought to himself. She was so sad and alone. He wanted so bad just to hold her and let her cry on his chest at night.

Tonight was going to be the night he showed himself to her. What he really was; who he really is. No more hiding. If only he could tell her how much she means to him and how much he loves her, even if she didn't love him back she still had to know.

Taking a deep breath he followed her down the hallway that led to her destination. 'Why is she going this way?' he thought. The blond had never been through this part of the house before, but he had to make sure she wasn't getting into any danger.

Danger. This girl was a magnet for it, but he had always been there to help her out of it.

His girl was now standing in front of a floor to ceiling dark oak door, with intricate carvings on it. Adjusting the flashlight from her right hand to her left, she passed her right hand over the knob that looked like a gargoyle. She turned the knob slowly until the click was heard. She didn't go in just yet; instead she turned around with the flashlight eyeing the hallway. This made him very uncomfortable but he was glad it was darker further down the hall where he was stationed. There was no way she could see him.

She looked satisfied with emptiness of the hall and proceeded behind the door. The green eyed boy rushed to the door and prayed it wasn't locked. He turned the knob and exhaled when he heard the click. Pushing the door opened he peeked his head inside and couldn't believe what he saw.

X0X0X0X0X0

Sam had been watching Mercedes since she moved into her new house a week ago. He had been next door at his house playing with his dog, when he first noticed the large white moving truck pull up beside him.

"Look Rocket new neighbors." Sam smiled at his dog while pointing to the truck.

Sam figured no one would ever want to live in old man Coopers' house after he died. Old man Coop had been into some weird voodoo type stuff. No one ever believed him though. One night Sam was looking out his window trying to spot constellations when he saw the old man in his backyard with a cross held high to the sky and his mouth moving, it looked like he was chanting. He didn't look on for too long because the grey haired man shot him a death glare that made him shut his blinds with a quickness he didn't know he had. There had been other occasions when the old man would give Sam the straight up willies but that night always freaked him out the most. The blond had a feeling that the voodoo junk, ultimately lead the man to his death over a year ago. After all he was found dead with candles lit all around him, in a salt circle, and a crucifix over his heart.

No one in the quiet suburban neighborhood ever talked about Old man Cooper's death. Sam thought it was strange, not even his friends had a word to say about it. His mom just said he was a sweet old man and to stop trying to tarnish his memory with silly rumors. But again, he knew better but let it go after he knew he was alone in his theories.

Since then the house had been up for sale.

An angelic voice pulled him out of his memories of the old man and in the direction from where it came. Sam didn't see her at first, but he knew she was beautiful from the sound of her voice.

"Mom I think I can take a box in the house without any help." She said as she rounded the moving truck to get to the sidewalk. A gasp escaped his lips as soon as he saw her. He was wrong she wasn't beautiful, she was stunning, a vision. His green eyes couldn't help but stare as she made her way to the front door with a medium sized box in hand. The girl looked about his age, but she was way shorter than him, this made Him smile for some reason. Her skin was chocolaty and looked so smooth. She reminded him of one of those mocha drinks his mom would buy him when they went to get coffee before school sometimes. Her hair was pulled into a high messy bun right on top of her head. Dressed in a black tank top, purple leggings, and black sneakers, she looked comfortable but still managed to be cute.

As she made her way inside the house Sam let out a breath he didn't remember holding. He stared at her front door for a few more minutes, but she never came back outside. At this point the movers were making their way inside the large two story house with more boxes. Not wanting to seem like a creeper Sam decided to stop fawning over a stranger and take Rocket inside of his own house so they could finish playing. He would meet this mystery girl another day he promised himself, but until then he would eat himself a snicker doodle and play with his best friend.

X0X0X0X0X0X

**Eeeek! So what do ya think? Please drop me a little review and tell me if you would like me to continue or not, lol.**

**Xoxo Tammy :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMB! You guys are simply the best. I am blown away with how awesome y'all are. I had to push this bad boy out before I went to sleep, so forgive any booboos and enjoy!**

***I don't own Glee**

Mercedes didn't want to leave the small brick house she grew up in, it was her home. All of her favorite memories were in that house and it made her sad to know she would be leaving them all behind.

Her father lost his job at the power plant when it closed down 10 years ago. He was so upset that he couldn't provide for his family properly that he stared drinking. She was seven at the time, but the drinking only lasted a few months from what her mother told her. After his break down her dad decided to clean himself up and go back to school. Mercedes couldn't believe how he was able to work a full time job at Target and go to night school; he made her want to be better. After he graduated with his D.D.S. he promised his family the finer things in life. It had taken Doctor Jones three years to save up enough money to put a down payment on their new house.

Today was moving day.

Mercedes didn't have many boxes to pack up, but she made sure that all of her precious belongs were in one box taped and labeled so well there was no mistaking it belonged to her. Sure she would miss her friends and all of the wacky adventures they got into, but they reminded her of all the technology of the 21st century and it put her mind at ease. She, Tina, Kurt, and Brittney had been inseparable bffs since the lunch room spaghetti debacle in the second grade. She would defiantly miss her fellow misfits, but she was kind of excited to meet new people too.

With one last longing look at her old home Mercedes hopped into the car with her mother, trying not to shed any tears as they drove away.

After a three hour drive the Jones family finally made it to their new home. It was a large two story brown brick Neo style house with a long walk way that lead to a huge front entrance. The house was amazing, but Mercedes didn't think five bedrooms and 4 and a half bathrooms were necessary. Her brother was away at college and she was seventeen. What on earth did they need all this space for? It wasn't like her parents were getting busy popping out babies or anything. She stopped and prayed to God that she would never have that thought about her parents again.

X0X0X0X0X0

One week had already past and everything was settling down. Summer break would be ending in less than a week and Mercedes had yet to meet any kids her own age. She did notice a handsome blonde boy next door a few days ago. From her bedroom window on the second floor she had the perfect view of his, which just so happed to be adjacent to hers. She didn't mean to be nosey but she could help if she wanted some fresh air and he just so happened to have his window open, while changing his shirt. She was so caught up in his perfect abs that she didn't notice he was staring at her. Snapping out of her thoughts with a sigh Mercedes closed her window and headed down stairs.

"Mama?" she yelled trying to find her mother to see if she could use the car to drive around and scope out any good hang out spots.

"In the kitchen." Her mom yelled back equally as loud.

Mercedes made her way over to kitchens breakfast bar and sat down.

"Hey ma can I take the car for a bit, I'm tired of being stuck in this house alone." She pouted as her mom wiggled around the kitchen putting things away.

"You're not alone baby, I'm here, we can hang out together." Donna Jones said turning around to look at her daughter with a large smile on her face.

"As nice as that sound" Mercedes said with a playful eye roll that made her mom laugh. "I think I need to find some people my own age, don't you think?"

Donna knew her little girl felt lonely since the move so she figured what the hell. "Go ahead, but I want your butt back here by dinner, am I clear?"

"Yes ma'am." Was all the short teen could muster as she said her goodbye, grabbed her mom's keys from the bowl by the door, and made her way outside.

On her way to the car she was stopped by the sight of a large dog, it was happily padding over to her. Mercedes wasn't afraid of dogs but she watched the Dog Whisperer, she knew they could get vicious quick. As the dog brushed up against her she couldn't help but to relax and pet his head. The multi colored Collie was gentle and let her rub and scratch his ears. Just as she was finishing up with the dog she heard a voice whistle and call the name Rocket. The dogs ears perked up, but he didn't leave Mercedes side. She cooed the dogs name and petted him some more, she didn't even notice the handsome boy from the window right in front of her.

He was staring at her wide eyed and immobile. She slowly raked her eyes over his body, but when she met his eyes it felt as if a hole had been patched up in her heart. He was gorgeous. Sage green eyes, plump juicy lips, a head full of short dirt blonde hair, and a body made for sin. Just as she was about to say something he spoke first.

"Hi I'm Sam Evans and this guy" he said ruffling the dogs' fur. "is Rocket. I sorry for not getting a chance to meet your family sooner, but my mom wanted to give you guy's time to get 'settled in'." he said the last part with air quotes and a smirk.

'Why is he so damn cute, wait till I tell Kurt about him, he's going to die.' Mercedes thought to herself as she stared at his chest with a dumbstruck look on her face.

He waved his hand in front of her face breaking her thoughts up. When she focused back on his face he had a smile as big as the Mississippi river on it.

"Oh, um yeah, my name is Mercedes Jones." she stuck her hand out for him to shake. He looked at it with amusement but shook anyway. What she felt couldn't have been real. The hair all over her body stood on end and it felt as if she was vibrating. He must have felt it too because he dropped her hand and looked at his dog with a scowl on his face.

"Whoa, that was, interesting." she said looking at her hand in awe. He still had his head down but shook his head in the affirmative with a small smirk. He lifted his head a second later and smiled at her, showing off his pearly whites. Her dad would like this boy, simply for his teeth. She let out a small chuckle at the thought.

"Hey, did you want to go for a tour around town I could show you all the awesome hang out spots, if you want?" he said with a smile. Mercedes couldn't help but smile and nod her head yes.

"Cool, just let me take this big guy in the house and we can take my car, unless you want to take you own, if you don't want to ride with me I mean, we just met after all. Spicy Giblets I'm rambling, sorry." Yep this boy is too cute she thought.

"I'll ride with you, if you don't mind, we aren't strangers anymore, well sort of, and I mean we did just introduce ourselves, but yeah. Sorry." She never acted this way around people, but this boy did things to her, she couldn't help it.

"Awesome, give me like 5 minutes and I'll be around to pick you up." He smiled one more time before he and the dog made their way back to his house next door.

She felt weird after he left. Mercedes didn't know why but her body was tingling all over and it didn't stop until she jumped in his car with him. Something in the back of her mind told her she was slipping into lava, but she brushed it off as they made their way into town.

X0X0X0X0X0

**So yeah, how did you like it? I want to add more of the ND peep, but not all of them. If there is someone special you want to see just let me know.**

**P.S. never overlook even the most miniscule character, Homo erectus or not. LOL**

**Anyway, thank you for all the feedback, its giving me some good ideas. Keep em coming!**

**XOXO Tammy : D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aloha!:D Thank you guys for the support and lovely reviews/pms, they give me life. Sam's POV chapters may not always be the best, because Mercedes is mainly who I'm focusing on, but they are necessary. I was thinking maybe I should add more to chapter 1, its really short and I have a few little things I want t add to it. As far as the house goes, Candice, my guess is as good as yours… lmao ;] please forgive and booboos. Enjoy!**

***I don't own Glee **

It was 5:43 am, and Sam was wide awake staring at his ceiling lost in the memory of the event that happened yesterday morning. He wondered how come there wasn't a dent in the pole and why there wasn't any of the cars black paint on it. He also wondered if Mercedes felt like there were hands on her right before they went soaring into the bushes. He almost forgot about the hands. Not wanting to spook her he figured he would keep that tidbit of information to himself.

Yesterday was defiantly one for the books.

***FLASHBACK***

Sam woke up at seven o'clock in the morning with a big smile on his face. He had another dream about her last night. Ever since he showed her around town a few days ago he couldn't get her out of his mind. She was amazing. He had so much fun with her that day that the grin he had didn't leave his face until he fell asleep later that night.

"Sammy are you up yet, you don't want to be late your first day as a senior do you?" his mother called from the other side of his bedroom door. He looked at the clock and did a mental face palm. Twenty minutes passed since he had woken up.

'Did I really just spend twenty minutes thinking about her?' he questioned out loud.

"What did you say?" his mom asked as she jiggled the door knob. He locked his door last night when he started thinking about her again. Let's just say he had a passion in his pants that needed some attention, so a little privacy was considered necessary. He couldn't have a repeat of Stacie walking in on him.

"Nothing, I'm getting ready now." He groaned, rolling out of his full sized bed feeling refreshed and pumped to see her again. He looked out his window to see if hers was open, it wasn't. He probably wouldn't be able to take his eyes away from her like the last time. Even though it was dark and foggy outside, he couldn't help but to consider it was a beautiful day.

"Ok but if you're not ready in 10 minutes you will have to walk to school; I'm already late for work." Julie Evans said. There was no way he would be ready that soon. Today he had to look perfect for her, or as close as possible.

The high school was only a couple of blocks away; it took him fifteen minutes to get there if he walked. He told his mom to go on without him. Sam had almost forgotten he promised Mercedes he would be her personal chaperone and show her around school. This thought made him get up and get ready faster.

Just as Sam was about to leave his house, he remembered he needed to feed Rocket. He called his best friends name several times but he never came. Deciding to check outside Sam exited the front door to begin his search. Just as he was about to call to his friend he spotted the multi colored Collie on his back receiving a tummy rub from Mercedes.

'When the fuck did he turn into Rico Suave?' the teen questioned his dog's antics, because Rocket never behaved like this with strangers, as he walked towards the duo. The dog didn't even acknowledge Sam's best 'human' friend Mike Chang the first six months upon its arrival. Even Grammy Evans never got so much as a tail wag.

Rocket had been with his family for a little over a year now. Sam's little brother Stevie found Rocket on their door step when he came home from school one day. The boys had always wanted a dog. Their dad was allergic to dogs, which is why they could never have a pet, but for some strange reason Rocket didn't trigger any allergic reactions with his dad. The family chalked it up to the dog being hypoallergenic, but Sam researched the bread and found out they weren't, if anything his dad should have been in a hospital simply from being in the same room as the pet. Sam thought the dog was special. The collie was so easy to train, picking up tricks within days of learning them. He even listens to the youngest Evans, 6 year old Stacie. Yep he was special alright, one in a bazillion.

"Sorry I'm late, I was a little distracted this morning." he told her when he finally made it over to them. She looked up at him quizzically before flashing him a mile wide smile. His heart fluttered in his chest. He loved her smile.

"It's okay, Rocket was keeping me company." She said as she dusted her dark jeans off and stood up from the grass.

She looked beautiful, even in the gloomy atmosphere.

"Yeah sorry about that, I think he likes you." He said trying to make it sound as innocent as possible, but he had a feeling it didn't come out that way. The truth was Sam really liked her too.

"I guess that make two of us huh." His heart skipped a beat when she said that. Her lips were quirked in a smile, and she was searching his face intently for something. This made him a little insecure.

He cleared his throat and she made eye contact again.

"I'll escort this sneaky guy back inside and we can get going." She gave him a nod and he left to take his dog back in the house. He made a mental note to keep an eye out for his four legged friend, he chuckled at the thought. His dog was the best.

The teens had been walking in complete silence for almost ten minutes. Sam wanted to start a conversation, but he didn't know where to start. She was making him nervous. Just as he was about to ask her how she was felling, and if she was nervous about her first day he heard tires screech on the street. The sound was so loud and close it was almost defining.

Before he knew it, Sam was sent flying through the air like a armature superman. He landed in a bush a few hundred feet away from his previous position on the sidewalk. He felt as if he had been tackled, the wind was knocked right out of him. His chest felt constricted, but he didn't feel any pain anywhere on his body. He was about to make a joke about someone being on the football team when someone crossed his mind, Mercedes.

He shuffled around in the bushes, it hurt being poked and prick, but he was trying to free himself as best he could from the green death trap.

"Mercedes" He called while, looking around frantically for the brown eyed girl. Nothing, there was no sign of her anywhere. He called her name again, nothing. Just as he was about to have a panic attack, he heard coughing.

"Over here." Sam turned back to the bush he was pelted into, and sure enough she was in another bush right beside it.

"Are you ok?" He asked helping her to her feet. She nodded and asked him the same question. He also nodded his head, but looked her over for any injuries.

"What the hell just happened?" she questioned, looking up at him. He shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea." He didn't know what was going on, but he was pretty sure people didn't just randomly get thrown around by unknown forces like that.

"Um" the sound of Mercedes voice brought him back to their present situation. She was pointing at something.

Following her small index finger he could see a black SUV had crashed into a light pole a few feet from where they stood. It was the same spot they had been in before they were tossed into the bushes like rag dolls. Not wanting her to get hurt, Sam told her to stay back while he went to make sure no one in the car was wounded. She agreed, but before he could take two steps she grabbed his hand.

"Be careful" she said while squeezing his hand. He looked at their joined hands and smiled. He wouldn't let anything happen to this girl as long as he could do something about it. Looking into her chocolate eyes he gave a silent promise, and headed towards the vehicle.

Sam didn't know why but he had a bad feeling about this whole situation. He looked over his shoulder to see that Mercedes was still standing in the same spot that he left her in, only she was nervously shifting her weight from one foot to the other. She gave him a weary smile which he returned and continued walking. Approaching the SUV from behind Sam noticed there was no license plate, and that all the windows were tinted. Standing at the driver's side door he tried to peer in the window but he couldn't see anything. He also tried to open the door, but it was locked.

With a loud huff Sam walked to the passenger's door and attempted to open it. It was unlocked. The blonde swung the door open and looked inside. He checked the front seat, and the backseats, but no one was in the automobile. He looked in the glove box for any information, but it was empty. Matter o fact the car seemed extremely clean, almost like it was never used. It still had that new car smell and everything. He scratched his head and closed the door.

Making his way back to Mercedes with a frown on his face Sam could have sworn he was in the Twilight Zone. What the fuck was going on?

"Well" she questioned, but all he could do was deepen his frown. He looked at his watch and cursed, they were 15 minutes late for school. He ushered her along and told her his findings in the SUV.

"That's sure is fucking creepy don't you think?" he made an affirmative noise to her question, but kept his eyes on the pavement ahead.

As the pair made their way to the front of the school Sam promised her he would meet her by the school sign at the end of the day so they could walk home together.

The school progressed and Sam found it hard to forget what happened early that day, his question list grew longer by the minute.

Why did he and Mercedes not have any serious injuries?

Where was the driver of the SUV?

Who would drives around in really clean unmarked vehicle?

After school came and as they started on their way home, the twosome discussed their day with each other until they arrived upon were the accident happened. The area was clear. Silence had fallen between them as they looked at the light pole the car had once been wrapped around. Not wanting to linger Mercedes grabbed his hand for the second time that day and pulled him forward. As they continued to walk on he told her about the questions he had but she did was listen. She never posed any of her own questions. Sam figured maybe she was just shaken up and didn't want to talk about it. So he changed the subject.

When they finally made it to her house Sam told her he would text her later because he had to take his little brother to soccer practice. So they said their goodbyes and he headed to his house to get Stevie ready.

***FLASHBACK OVER***

Wrapped up in his own thoughts Sam had forgotten to text Mercedes that night so he decided he would just talk to her today. It was now 6:17 am. He figured he could get a few minutes of sleep in before school, so he closed his eyes and thought of her smile. That smile seemed to make everything better nowadays.

X0X0X0X0

**So? OMB, we are now sticking our BIG toe in the cold pool water. Hopefully by the next chapter we will have a whole foot in there. Yep, a whole freaking foot. **

**So yeah guys thank you so much for reading, and again reviews help so much. I'm also looking for a beta if anyone's interested. I just might share my deep dark secrets with you ;D lol**

**Xoxo Tammy :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good Gaaawd! It's done! Hi guys! I just know I'm going to be cross eyed when I get to class in the next couple of hours, but this chapter hit me and I couldn't stop the flow. Your reviews/pms give me life so keep em coming :D I hope you guys enjoy, and again pls forgive any booboos.**

***I don't own Glee**

Sams parents were at a wedding a few towns over, so he was asked to babysit his siblings for the weekend. He and Mercedes made Sunday plans to take the kids to the lake but it was raining out, so she volunteered to come over and help Sam keep them entertained. They baked cookies, watched movies, and joyfully harassed the family's dog to pass the time. After sitting around family room with nothing to do, the group decided to play some games.

Mercedes and the Evans children had been playing hide and seek for the past hour, upon a certain six year olds request.

"She will never find us in here" Sam said from in the cramped linen closet. It felt as if she had been in the small space with him for hours. Everyone had been hiding independently since the game started but he pulled Mercedes in the closet at the last minute and told her to keep her voice down.

"Remind me why we have to hide together again" Mercedes asked. Her face was inches away from his and she could feel his hot breath on hers. He smelled like his Irish Springs body wash and the buttery popcorn they had earlier during the Spiderman movie marathon. The smell combination was so intoxicating she started to feel that familiar ache between her thighs she got whenever he was really close. She was glad it was pitch black in the closet so he wouldn't be able to see the deep blush that warmed her cheeks.

"Because it would take Stacie forever to find all three of us, so I thought id help her kill two birds with one stone" he shrugged. Even in the dark closet she could tell he was sporting his signature smirk.

"Mmmhhmm" she sassed. He chuckled at her response and shifted his body so that his arms were now above her head resting on the wall behind her. She was side eyeing him even though she couldn't see his face. He had no clue what kind of impact he had on her body.

"Plus I wanted to get you alone so I could do this…" He leaned in so close she could almost taste him. But before he could press his plump cherry red lips to hers the closet door swung open and the small space was flooded with light. Their eyes adjusted to the light and landed on the youngest Evans.

"You are so predictable Sammy." Stacie chastised him as she crossed her arms and shifted most of her weight to one foot, taking the diva stance she picked up from Mercedes. Stevie was right behind his sister flashing a devilish grin.

Sam was blushing something fierce, but he quickly composed himself and scooped Stacie up throwing her over his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, then why did it take you so long to find me then?" he asked twirling the small girl around in a circle making her laugh.

"Because Stevie said you and Cedes were in heaven." Sam stopped mid twirl, placed his sister back on the carpet, and gave her a puzzled look. All she did was shrug and point to Stevie who happened to have his back turned to everyone trying to look as casual as possible. Mercedes did a mental face palm, had she really been setup by a ten year old. She looked at Sam who seemed to be putting the pieces together in his own mind. She could tell when he figured it out because his blush deepened. He turned to give her a small smile before he walked over to his little brother.

Mercedes couldn't help but hold back giggles as she watched Sam put the fifth grader in a chokehold and ruffle his hair. She had overheard Stevie tease his older brother about him wanting to kiss her all day, but she played it off. If she were being honest with herself she really wanted him to kiss her too.

"Boys, always working the nerves, you know what I mean" Stacie said rubbing her temples and looking up at Mercedes with an unimpressed expression on her face. She nodded and grinned at the little girl. The truth bombs that came from the short blond always amused her.

"Okay guys, time for bed." Sam said, giving a beet red Stevie one last hair ruffle. They groaned loudly and headed up the stairs to their rooms, but not before whispering a thank you and giving Mercedes good night hugs. She happily returned the sweet gestures and watch them race up the stairs. As soon as they were out of sight she turned around to see that Sam was staring at her with wonder in his eyes. He quickly looked away and cleared his throat.

"I'm glad you came over, because as much as I love the rugrats I'm pretty sure I would have been bored to death playing Barbie vs. Optimus Prime all day." He said looking down at her through the fringe covering his green eyes.

"It's cool, I had a lot of fun actually, but it's getting late and I should probably be headed home." His smile dropped and she immediately hated herself for making him sad. She gave him a small smile which he didn't return and headed towards the door. Before she could open the door he spoke. She turned to face him.

"I'll walk you home." He stated looking sheepish.

"Okay." She smiled and exited the front door.

They walked in silence until reaching the front steps of the Jones residence.

"So…" The teens said in unison, which made them laugh.

"About what happened back in the closet I…" he was silenced by her lips. Mercedes had no idea what came over her, but she need to kiss him. Their tongues tangles and battled while moans escaped both of their throats. They finally broke apart gasping for air with huge smiles on their faces. He was touching his lips mouth gaping as if he were about to speak, but she spoke up first.

"I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow." She said. Giving him a sweet peck on the cheek and a final good night she headed inside the house and up to her room, leaving a stunned Sam to pick up his jaw on her door step.

**X0X0XX0X0X0**

One hour had past and Mercedes was finishing up putting lotion on her damp skin. She figured she needed a dip in the tub to soak away all of the day's activities and the soreness she was feeling in her arms from rolling cookie dough. Putting her lotion away she decided to go to the kitchen and get a drink of water before bed.

Trying to be as quiet as possible so that she wouldn't wake her parents, she tiptoed down the hall, quietly descended the stairs, and entered the kitchen.

After her refreshment she washed her cup and head back up the stairs. About mid way up she felt hot air on her neck, like someone was breathing on her. She stopped and slowly turned around and saw nothing. It wasn't as if she could see anything if she wanted to because the stair case was surrounded by darkness. She twisted back around and ran up the remaining steps. Crossing the threshold of her room Mercedes stopped to catch her breath. 'It was just your imagination, stop acting like a kid' she thought. 'But just to be on the safe side' she looked out into the hallway searching for anything out of the ordinary but found nothing. Feeling content, she closed her door and quickly settled under the covers. She eyed the dew drops on her window and thought about the kiss she shared with Sam on her door step that night. Sleep came quickly.

Waking up in a cold sweat Mercedes looked around her dark room until her eyes landed on bright green numbers on her nightstand.

3: 52 AM

She sat up and recounted the dream or nightmare she just had. She couldn't remember much or what the dream was about, but two images continued to flash behind her eyelids.

The first image was a pair of eyes with an unusual color combination. One eye was Hazel and the other was a deep emerald green. It felt like those eyes were burning a hole through her soul. The image was so vivid and felt so real that she didn't want to close her eyes.

The second image was her Pre Calculus textbook. She hated Calculus. Why she was dreaming about Calculus and eyes she had no clue.

Thinking nothing was making any scene Mercedes tucked herself back into her covers and drifted off to sleep again.

**X0X0X0X0X0**

Today was Thursday and Mercedes couldn't wait for the week to be over.

Sam was one of three friends Mercedes had at school. She had no idea Edison high could be so judgmental and mean. She was ostracized almost right away simply for being herself. She couldn't help that she was outspoken and a bit of a nerd. She wasn't necessarily popular at her old school, but she was generally well liked and friendly. Sam introduced her to his best friend Mike Chang whom she liked right away. She noticed Mike was shy and quite around everyone at school, but when he and Sam got together his personality really shined. He was in her first period AP English class, but she sat by herself and so did he. They started sitting together after she found out he liked to dance and bake just like her. She came to the conclusion that he was a great guy and that she could defiantly see herself hanging out with him more often.

Then there was Roman Martinez. He wasn't exactly her friend, but Mercedes felt a connection the first day she laid eyes on him.

_****FLASHBACK****_

"Shit I'm going to be late again." Mercedes said to herself as she closed her locker and rushed towards Pre Cal with the ridiculously heavy textbook in her hands. It was just her luck that her 2nd period class just so happened to be on the other side of the building.

The hallway wasn't crowed, because the bell had rung almost two minutes ago. But there were still the lingering zombified students that seemed to never want to go to class. As she picked up her pace she rounded the corner and was instantly knocked to the ground. Books and papers flew every which way in the small hallway. She stood and started to collect the fallen papers muttering swear words under her breath. Whoever she ran into was about to get cursed out.

"How about you watch were the fuck you're going next time." She said as she continued picking up her papers, still not looking at the solid body she crashed into. After all her papers were collected she searched for her heavy textbook. She saw the book in front of a pair of worn black combat boots. The owner of the boots reached down and picked the book up, she followed the tan hand until it reached a t shirt clad chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into like that, I guess I wasn't paying any attention. Are you okay?" the owner of the boots questioned. She slowly dragged her eyes up the rest of the body and was met with the most familiar yet intriguing set of eyes she had ever seen. The left eye was a normal shade of hazel, but the right one was a deep emerald color. The exact same pair she saw in her dream last night. Those eyes looked as if they had seen many things, and held many secrets.

What the hell. A large hand was waving in front of her face.

"I'm fine. It was my fault I was rushing. Sorry for being rude." she smiled and stuck out her hand "I'm Mercedes Jones or 'the new girl' as some like to call me." It felt like that was her name these days, no one ever bothered to remember it.

"I know." He said with a tiny smirk, taking her small hand in his large one giving it a delicate shake. What the hell is it with these boys and smirking she thought.

"Do I know you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. She tried to recall his face, but she could only place his eyes. Hell, it would be hard to forget someone as handsome as him even if she tried. He was tall at least 6'3 with an athletic build, slightly buffer than Sam. His skin was tan and had a subtle glow to it. He had short spiky jet black hair with a small patch of light brown in the front above his left eye. His face held a perfectly sculpted nose, kissable lips, high cheekbones, and strong chin. He wore a well fitted black t shirt with the name Sid Vicious scribbled across the chest. The dark jeans fell dangerously low on his hips, but didn't have a baggy appearance. He didn't fit the typical Edison high look at all, but he still looked as if he belonged on a giant billboard somewhere in New York City. Mercedes thought he was different, but she liked different.

"No but I have seen you around. Plus gossip more or less here spreads fast around here."He grinned at her, showing off his pearly whites. He's perfect. She could find a flaw on this guy even if she tried.

"Yeah…" Feeling minuscule under his gaze she ducked her head and glanced at her watch.

"Fuck my life, I'm late again. Well it was nice meeting you…" She wasn't sure if he said his name or not, but just to make sure she waited for him to complete her sentence.

"Ro… um… Roman. Roman Martinez." She wasn't sure if he was just nervous or what, but a small blush played on his tan cheeks as he said his name.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Roman, guess I'll be seeing you around then"

"Most defiantly, it was nice meeting you Mercedes." He smiled and winked his emerald eye as he handed her the gigantic book. She quickly acquired the textbook, gave him a smile and started towards her class. After taking a few steps she looked over her shoulder to see him cemented in the same location as before, staring at her. He gave her another smile and a waved. She returned the gesture before turning back around and quickening her pace.

When she finally made it to class the teacher shot her a death stare and told her to have a seat. After settling into the only available chair in the back of the class she opened her notebook and started to copy the notes on the board. A few minutes into the boring ass lecture Mr. Call was giving, Mercedes thoughts drifted to the beautiful young man she crashed into minutes before being seated. She continued to day dream about the boy until the bell rang signaling the end of the class period. As the day progressed she continued to think of the tall boy. She searched the halls for him in-between classes and as she ate lunch outside in the courtyard. She did see him again that day.

_*****FLASHBACK OVER*** **_

That was three days ago, she hadn't seen the tan skinned hunk since then. She didn't know why she was considering him a friend, but as each day past the more she felt she knew him. She also dreamt of his eyes every night since their first meeting.

She was waiting in the student parking lot for Sam, so they could head home; the duo started driving Sams car to school every morning since the freaky accident a few weeks back. Mercedes just didn't feel right about walking anymore so Sam offered to take her, instead of her mom dropping her off every morning. She had been standing by his car for the past ten minutes. She was wondering what the hell he was taking him so long. A rain droplet broke her out of her thoughts.

"This weather is worse than Forks, its either always raining or trying to rain." She chuckled at her musings as she ran inside the school. She could only imagine Sam being a high strung pasty faced sparkly Vampire. She laughed but then her face fell as she thought about something. 'But then that would make me Bella. Fuck that' she thought. Bella was a whiney ass hot mess who didn't deserve either supernatural hunk. All she need was her very own Jacob Black and she would be thoroughly done with her life.

"Do you need a ride home?" A deep voice brought her back to reality. She didn't even have to turn around to know it was him. But she did and her breath hitched. He looked even better than she remembered. She let out s shaky breath and smiled at him.

"No I'm waiting…" Before she could finish her sentence her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at the name. It was Sam

_**Sorry Cedes but there was a surprises football meeting, so I can't drive you home. I asked Mike and he said he would drop you off for me. Just text him so he can pick you up. Sorry :[ - Sam**_

"Well I guess I do need a ride home." He gave her a big smile that made her knees go weak.

"I can take you home then, or we can go get a coffee, I know this great place and it's only a couple of blocks away." She didn't have to think twice about the offer. She didn't know why she trusted him exactly but she did. Soon they were running in the rain toward his car, and headed to the coffee shop.

**X0X0X0X0X0**

**OMB! So what do you guys think of Roman? I hope he's looking as sexy to you as he does to me. Anyhoo, thank you so much for reading and pls don't be a review hoarder. Sharing is caring :D**

**Till next chap…**

**Xoxo Tammy :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peeps! Thanx so much for the lovely reviews, i eat them like Oreos, lol. Idk what i mean either... Here goes another chappy. I'm glad yall think Roman is hot. Why doesn't anyone trust him? He's a good guy, right? I mean, just because he might be a potential Samcedes obstacle doesn't mean he's not a good guy. But then again wasn't Chucky a good guy. He was technically a Good Guy doll, but none the less a good guy. So what he murdered a shit load of people and put poor Andy through hell. He is a Good Guy. Charles Lee Ray… Good Guy. Yeah, sounds right to me.**

**LOL. Anyhoo, pls forgive any booboos, and ENJOY! :D**

**X0X0X0X0X0**

Jar Jar Beans was about five minutes from the high school. Sam had taken Mercedes there the first day they met. She loved the intimate setting of the place. It wasn't like the overpriced and overrated Starbucks half a mile away. Granted the small coffee shop didn't get nearly the same amount of business as the worldwide franchise, it's still able to keep a steady stream of loyal customers.

The teens ordered their coffee and settled into a secluded booth in the back of the shop. The rain poured heavily on the window next to them. Jazz music was playing on a low volume, which always put a smile on her face. She looked down at her hot chocolate and then to the boy staring at the rain droplets on the window. He looked so content, but there was one question that kept bugging her on the ride over.

"So, I haven't seen you around school before but you seem to know about me. Why is that?" she needed to know how this drop dead gorgeous guy was able to get past her everyday unnoticed. He turned away from the window and gave a small shrug then smiled.

"I kind of blend into the background easier than most, and I'm a bit of a loner. I go where I need to go when I need to be there. Plus I like to hangout under the bleachers during lunch and listen to some tunes. And like I said before, people talk, but I have seen you around, it's kind of hard not to miss a beautiful face in a crowd." He didn't seem like the bad boy loner type, but she got the feeling he was lonely.

"Oh! What lunch period do you have?"She didn't know why she was asking, but she needed to know.

"6th period, the last and most uneventful lunch period of the day, but I like it because less people have it." She let out a tiny squeal that she hoped he didn't hear, but by the way his eyebrows shot up and the smirk he was sporting, she knew he heard her. She cleared her throat and waved her hand in the air coolly trying to seem unenthusiastic with his answer.

"Me too, I usually sit in the library and study, but maybe we can have lunch together one day." She knew she was being bold, but she felt at ease with the tan boy. The worst he could do was say no, but she prayed he didn't.

"I'd like that, a lot." He smiled a genuine smile and locked eyes with her. Their eyes stayed glued to one another until she felt hot under his gaze and lowered her own. She settled her brown eyes on his chest and a question formed in her mind.

"Are the Sex Pistols like your favorite band or something?" Mercedes was trying to keep the conversation light and not lose herself in his dual colored orbs. She only knew about the Sex Pistols because of the movie Sid and Nancy. Kurt always said the best love stories included dysfunctional relationships and lots of drugs.

"Yeah I like them, The Germs, New York Dolls, and the Ramones; I sort of dig on late 70s punk rock." His face lit up as he talked about his music style.

"I never listened to a lot of punk. My friend Tina would try to get me into it, but I didn't have an interest. Until now that is." It was true, she liked all types of music, but punk rock never came easy. Tina always told her it would take something special to turn her taste over. She found that someone special.

"We will defiantly have to change that." He winked and she almost choked on her drink. She was pretty sure her panties were soaked through. The only other guy that made her constantly wet without trying was Sam. She wondered what the blond was up to, but she quickly brushed those thoughts aside and asked the tan god in front of her another question.

"So tell me about you, what's your family like, are they as cool as you are?" He furrowed his brows and looked out the window. She could have pinched herself for asking such a stupid question.

"I don't really have a family. I mean I do, but I don't. I'm adopted. My real family died a long time ago in a car accident." He still didn't face her when he spoke. She was feeling like a total bitch.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean-"She was cut off when his hand reached across the table and grabbed hers. She looked at their hands in amazement. His were large and hers were small. For the first time she noticed a ring on his right hand. It was a medium sized gold band with a princess cut emerald stone in the center. The ring reminded her of a graduating class ring, except it had no writing on it. He squeezed her and bringing her out of her thoughts, and she met his eyes once more.

"No, don't be. My adoptive family is great, but I miss my real family more than I probably should. But, enough about me, depression is not on the agenda. So, how do you like Edison so far? Have you made any friends?" she gave him a weak smile, but noticed he didn't let go of her hand yet. She didn't mind the contact, it actually felt right.

"It's ok I guess, I'm actually thinking about joining the Troubletones. You heard about them right?" He nodded his head yes. "I used to be in show choir at my old school, we weren't the greatest, but I miss the fun we used to have together." She let out a heavy sigh at the memories of her old glee club.

"I bet you sound amazing." He said, giving her hand another squeeze. She blushed.

"I don't know about all of that." She gave a light chuckle, and he smiled at her.

"Don't be so modest, you know what they say, 'A star always shines brighter when it knows it's a star'. He dragged his free hand across the air in a magical way. She let out a full blown laugh. He was funny.

"Who says that?" She said trying to catch her breath. He met her deep brown eyes again and smirked.

"I do. Its corny I know, but I haven't been wrong about you so far." She didn't know what he meant by that, but she liked this guy more and more by the minute.

"You haven't even heard me sing, for all you know I could sound like one of those terrible comic relief fillers for a singing competition." She could hold a note, but she didn't think she was the greatest singer.

"I don't have to hear you sing, I just know these things. Plus you sound angelic just talking to me; one can only assume angles have no flaws." He sounded so sure of himself, she didn't know if he were buttering her up or if he really meant everything he said. The look in his eyes said the latter.

"Oh my Bob, stop it." She said, smiling so hard her cheeks was starting to hurt.

"Bob?" He tilted his head to the side and gave her quizzical look. She laughed.

"I say Bob instead of God. Lords name in vain and all that good stuff. I'm not a religious freak or anything, but I do believe… I'm sorry I'm rambling." She hid her face in her free hand and mentally cursed herself for being a dork. He chuckled and she couldn't help think he was laughing at her.

"It's cute, and I like hearing you laugh." She slowly dropped her hand from her face and gasped as she watched him bring their joined hands to his lips. He gave her hand a sweet tender kiss that made the pooling in her panties even more pronounced. His kiss was so soft she couldn't help but wonder how it would feel on her own lips. She quickly pulled her hand out of his grasp and placed it in her lap.

"Your too much." She didn't dare chance a look at his eyes, but she could tell her action hurt his feelings.

"You know I'm right about the singing." She looked up to see his strong arms folded over his chest and a smug look on his face.

"I guess." She shrugged and looked down at the limp tingling hand in her lap that had been gently cradled and kissed into a comatose.

"So, are you seeing anyone? I mean is there a lucky man on your arm? Is someone courting you?" her eyes quickly shot up and connected with his. Her face scrunched up at his question.

"Um, I don't know." She really didn't know what he was trying to get at with his questions, but she was getting nervous.

"What do you mean you don't know? Everyone should know if they have a boyfriend or if someone likes them." He said, making the short girl think about Sam.

"There is this guy I really like, and I think he likes me, but we haven't really talked about anything yet." she purposefully didn't tell him about the kiss they shared in the beginning of the week. He didn't need to know all of the details.

"Oh. Well, that can happen sometimes." He said.

"Really, I thought I was weird. My last boyfriend was in second grade, and that lasted three weeks at the most." As soon as the words left her mouth she wished she could shove them back in. her cheeks were rosy with embarrassment.

"You're the good kind of weird. Your kind of weird makes things more interesting." He winked his emerald eye and she tried not to jump across the table and claim his delectable mouth. Instead she focused on his untouched beverage.

"Um, you haven't even touched your coffee since we sat down." She was right he hadn't even taken a sip of the caffeine filled drink.

"I wasn't really in the mood for coffee." She thought that was silly. She chuckled.

"Then why did you order one? You could have ordered tea or hot chocolate like I did." She didn't like coffee; hot chocolate with cinnamon sprinkles was her drink of choice.

"Chocolate does sound first-rate, but I just really really wanted to talk to you." Chills ran down her spine.

"Yeah, me too." She didn't think telling him that she basically searched for him every day since they met would make her look any less crazy. He opened his mouth to say something but her phone started to ring in her pocket. She gave Roman an apologetic look and answered her phone.

It was her dad, and he didn't sound very happy.

"Hey, dad… really? I'm sorry… Ok… I'll be there in like 20 minutes… Ok… Bye." She hung up the phone and let out a lengthy sigh. "I'm sorry, that was my dad, and apparently we have been here for two hours and I'm late for dinner." she looked at the time on her phone and was shocked. It only felt like twenty minutes had past.

"Time really fly's. Come on, ill drop you off." He jerked his head towards the door.

"Thanks." She slid out of the booth and they headed to the car.

They didn't speak until he pulled into her drive way. He put the car in park and turned to face her.

"So, since our time was cut short, maybe we could hang out again on Saturday night. If you aren't busy." She couldn't believe he was asking her out, if that was what he was actually doing. She checked her nonexistent schedule and smiled.

"I don't think I am, but I would like that very much." He smiled bright showing off his pearly whites.

"Cool, I'll provide you with the details when I give you your first music seminar tomorrow during lunch. Meet me under the bleachers okay." The butterflies in her stomach were having a party as she tried not to let her excitement show.

"Alright." She said and exited the car. She waved goodbye a started for the front door of her home.

"Mercedes!" She turned to see a tall boy jogging toward her. She didn't hear him get out of the car, but there he was in all of his beautiful glory.

"Yes?" She asked eager to hear what he had to say.

"I forgot to give you something." He then leaned down and gave her the most excruciating peck on the lips she had ever received. His lips lingered on hers for a second and then he slowly backed away. His breath was hot on her face as he spoke. "Sweet dreams Troubletone." And with a final peck on her check he was on his way back to his car.

She watched the car back out of the driveway and disappear into the misty night. It was going to take all the kings' horses and all the kings' men to get a depleted Mercedes in the house. She swore up and down the boys in her life were trying to kill her with their sex appeal.

**X0X0X0X0X0**

After dinner Mercedes completed her English paper that was due tomorrow, she then decided to take a lengthy shower. As the water streamed down her body, all she could think about was the tan sex god she spent the early evening with. Her hand traveled down to her nether region and began to relieve the ache she had been feeling for the past four hours. On the cusp of a forceful release her breath was ragged and labored, but before she could let herself be completely undone the lights went out.

"What the fuck?" She growled loudly, frustration dripping from her tone.

She turned off the water and blindly searched for her fluffy yellow towel. Stepping out of the shower and wrapping the towel around her body Mercedes walked towards the light switch. She flicked the little nub several times, but nothing happened. She figured the weather made the power go out, but she saw the light from the hallway shining underneath the bathroom door. She opened the door and walked into the hall. Clutching the towel to her chest she started for her room at the end of the hall.

A few feet from her door the lights in the hall started to flicker. She stopped and looked around, but saw nothing. She thought about telling her dad something was wrong with the power, but it was late and he had an early day in the morning, so she decided to tell him later. Adjusting her towel higher on her chest she continued for her bedroom.

Once inside she closed her door and started getting dressed for bed. She tried not to think about the how strange the lights were acting, but it thoroughly creped her out.

As she settled under her covers her phone started buzzing. It was a text message from Brittany. She smiled as she read the message.

_**Lord T. told me that your feeling scared so I decided to sing you a song to help you feel better, but you aren't here, so never mind. – Brittini Shaken not Stirred**_

Brittany was simple, but Mercedes always felt the need to protect her from the harsh criticism of other people. The blond always meant well, but sometimes she seemed downright clueless.

The thoughts of her best friends helped calm the short girl's nerves. She would text them all in the morning to confirm their Friday night Skype date, but until then she would think of the touches and kisses she shared with a handsome boy named Roman.

**X0X0X0X0X0X**

**Ok! Don't hate me, we will get some Samcedes in the next chap. How about the flirting between Rocedes(OMB! I gave them a name. lol)? I think our guy knows what he wants. Yep. Coffee shop request came from some peeps, and hey, it turned out to be a vital part of what going to happen later on. So how did you guys like it? Drop off a delectable review and make my everything. Sharing is Caring!**

**P.S. Picture link for Roman on my profile  
**

**Xoxo Tammy :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I first want to thank everyone for all the lovely support, you guys are toooo nice. Thank you for giving my fic a chance, I love you all. Tears, I have tears in my eyes. Enough with the sentimental stuff, who's ready to read? On with the show! lol**

**PLS PLS forgive any booboos and ENJOY!**

**X0X0X0X0X0**

The car ride to school that morning was more than awkward for both Sam and Mercedes.

Sure he flipped out when Mike told him that he hadn't dropped Mercedes off at her house last night. When he asked Mercedes how she got home, she told him a friend gave her a ride. Sam honestly didn't know she had any other friends at school, besides him and Mike, even if she did; she never told him about them. He asked her who this person was, just to make sure nothing funny happened, and all she said was 'he's just a guy'. Sam kept pestering her for who 'he' was, but the short girl wasn't having any of his 'unnecessary' behavior.

He couldn't help that he cared about her.

Sam had no idea what was going on between them, because they haven't had a chance to talk since Sunday, when she kissed him. He really, really liked her, but he didn't want to rush her into anything. The blonde spent most of the school day thinking about how he was going talked to her and let her know how he felt.

It was lunch time and like always he and Mike sat outside and talked about random things.

"Dude, no one plays Halo anymore, it's always been about Call of Duty." Mike said in between eating his bag of chips and drinking his soda.

"No it hasn't, Call of Duty only became popular after Halo stopped dishing out games." Sam quipped. "Besides Halo has better graphics." He said casually as if it were a known fact.

"You're so wrong; Halo would be nothing if Call of Duty hadn't paved the way. Just admit that you suck at CoD and _that's_ why you never want to play." A playful smile tugged on the dark haired boys lips, he knew he had struck a nerve.

Sam punched his best friend in the arm and mumbled a 'whatever' under his breath. Mike gasped loudly and covered the sore spot on his limb.

"Now you're getting abusive?" The blonde gave his friend a look as to say 'seriously you're going to start this again'. "When you asked me all those years ago to be the player 2 to your player 1, the Luigi to your Mario, the Krillin to your Gohan, the Laverne to your Shirley, or the Clint to your Steve, I thought it was because you loved me. I thought we had something special Sam, but I see you were just using me for your own selfish gain. I'm leaving you for player 3, Artie really knows how to treat guy." Mike spoke with a serious tone, eyes concentrated harshly on his comrade.

"Look man, I do-" Sam was cut off by his friends large hand in his face.

"No, don't speak. I think we need some space; one can only take so much mistreatment. I'll stop by you place later and pick up my things. Consider this controller wireless." The dark haired boy motioned to himself before he turned his head away from Sam, pretending to wipe a tear.

"I…I… Did you seriously just compare yourself a wireless controller and _us_ to Laverne and Shirley? You could have at least made us Jules and Vincent from Pulp Fiction." Mike whipped his head around fast and Sam rolled his eyes bracing himself for more dramatics, but it never came.

Both boys toppled over each other laughing. They had this squabble many times before, and it always ended the same, with heads thrown back in laughter.

After a few seconds of gut busting mirth, Mike's laughter calmed down a bit as he noticed a familiar curvy frame making their way out of the school building. He tapped Sam on the shoulder.

"Hey, isn't that Mercedes? I didn't know she had this lunch period." The dark haired boy inquired. Sam straightened up and looked in the direction Mike was facing.

"Yeah, she's always in the library." He was surprised to see the short girl outside. Sam would try to get Mercedes to eat lunch with him, but she was always studying or doing her homework. He smiled when he saw her walking in their direction, but his face fell when she passed the duo without any acknowledgement.

"It looks like she's headed for the bleachers. " Mike gaged. The boys watched as Mercedes disappeared under the metal seats.

"The Skanks and the Weirdo's hang out there, does she know them?" the taller boy asked his friend.

"I don't know, maybe we should make sure she's ok, I mean not getting into any trouble. I don't want her getting mixed up with the wrong crowed." The dark haired boy gave his friend a knowing look, smirk and all.

"So, you want to stalk her then? I knew you loved her." Sam stood from his seat and started walking towards the bleachers. Mike had this not so false theory that Sam liked Mercedes ever since he saw the two first interact; he would never know where his friend got such a crazy idea from.

"Mike, shut your face and let's go." Mike grumbled something about 'love making him crazy', but he chose to ignore the dark haired boy.

It took the duo less than a minute to cross the courtyard and arrive at the fenced seating area. Everyone knew the bleacher were off limits to anyone who was considered 'normal' or more like 'not troubled', so Sam couldn't piece together what Mercedes could be doing in that area.

The boys peered through the holes in the fence searching for their friend.

Sam's eyes immediately landed on Quinn Fabray, she was taking a drag on her long cigarette. He and Quinn were friend for most of their lives, until she discovered the drug known as popularity. They only spoke on occasion, because their family's still associated from time to time. It had been like this for the past five years. He wondered what happened to the former cheerleader, her new look was a far cry from her old self. Quinn turned into a Skank the summer before junior year, her hair color ever changing for almost two years straight.

Mike nudged his arm breaking his focus from the pink haired teen.

"There she is, but who in the hell is he?" The dark haired boy questioned. Mercedes was sitting next to a spikey haired guy who didn't look like a teenager.

"I don't know." Sam had never seen the guy before. He could recognize all of the other misfits under the bleachers, but not this guy.

The tan skinned boy and Mercedes were sitting close, a little to close from Sam's comfort. Both of them had an ear bud in one ear, listening to music. The guy was bobbing his head and tapping his foot wildly, causing Mercedes to giggle. Whatever music they were listening to he seemed to be really into it, while she watched him in amusement. The spikey haired boy grabbed Mercedes hands and started to swing them back and forth, urging her to move her body with the music. Sam's jaw clenched at the contact.

"They seem pretty close." Mike inquired with seriousness in his tone. He hadn't known Mercedes that long, but he was already very protective of her.

Sam was just about to call out to the short girl when a grunge Quinn stepped in front of the two friends, blocking their view.

"What do you losers want?" Her face was slightly contorted in a scowled, making her look intimidating.

"Nothing, we were just looking for a friend." Quinn twisted her neck and looked at the two teens in the corner that seemed to be in their own little world. She smirked and turned back around.

"Oh, you mean Cedes." Sam cocked his head to the side and gave the pink haired girl an incredulous look.

"You know her?" He asked.

"Yeah we have European History together. She's cool I guess." Quinn said nonchalantly with a shrug.

"Okay, then who is that." Mike spoke up.

"Why should I tell you anything?" The pink haired girl questioned, her interest growing a little.

"Quinn, please." Sam didn't want to beg but it was the only way to keep on the girls' good side, if that were possible. He knew she still cared about him somewhat. Quinn let out a loud sigh and looked to the distracted teens once more before turning back to Sam and Mike.

"His name is Roman, he showed up about a week ago. I don't know much else about him, he kind of keeps to himself, but he's cool." Truth was Quinn was attracted Roman, but he turned her down stating he had someone else in mind. She could see by the way he looked at the dark haired girl that she was that someone.

"I don't like him." Sam indicated, giving Quinn the inclination that he too had a thing for Mercedes.

"So that's what this is about, you can't stand to see your little girlfriend with another guy. Jealousy is sexy on you Evans." She said with humor in her tone.

"She's not my girlfriend." Sam stated, but it came a little harsher than he intended. It's not that he didn't want her to be his girlfriend; he just didn't know how she felt about him yet.

"See, even Quinn can tell you're into her." Mike said, merriment dancing in his eyes. .

"It's that look he has in his eyes, he wants her so bad." She teased.

"And that thing he does with his mouth, you know smile." The taller boy chuckled.

"He's staring so hard you can practically see the hearts in his eyes." If she didn't detest love so much, Quinn might have thought Sam and Mercedes would have made a cute couple.

"Will you two shut up, I do not love Mercedes."

"Whatever you say, man, just remember who your best man's going to be at your wedding." Mike slapped a heavy hand on his friends back. Sam had enough when he saw Mercedes hug the tan skinned boy.

"Mercedes!" He yelled, but she couldn't hear him over all the fun she was having. The bell rang signaling the end of the lunch period. Mike urged Sam to move so they wouldn't be late to their next class; the blond reluctantly tore his eyes away from the chocolate skinned girl and started for the school building.

"Hey Evans!" Quinn yelled causing the pair to stop and turn around.

"Yeah?" Sam asked. Quinn was looking down at her shoes and fiddling with the many bracelets on her left wrist. She looked up and gave Sam a small smile.

"Nothing." Before Sam could query her, Quinn quickly turned around and walked over to her fellow misfits.

"See, you were worried about nothing." Mike said as the pair made their way down the packed halls.

"I still don't like him." Sam griped.

"That's because you love her, but you will never know how she feels about you unless you make a move. And I suggest you do it fast because I don't think you're the only one interested in our girl."

Sam reflected on Mike's words for the rest of the school day, even during football practice. He decided he was going to tell Mercedes how he felt about her later that night.

**X0X0X0X0X0**

It was a clear night, so the Evans children were in their backyard star gazing. Well, Stevie and Stacie were, Sam however, was searching for a different star.

"Sammy, why are you staring at Cedes house if she's not home?" It was a little after seven pm and Mercedes still wasn't home yet. Sam texted her several times, but she never replied.

"I'm not staring at anything." He was staring, but he didn't need to confirm anything with his six year old sister.

"Yes you are. You are staring harder than Stevie when he looks Cedes butt." The middle Evans child looked up from the telescope with a look of horror etched across his face.

"Stacie, what are you talking about?" Stevie nervously questioned looking at his brother who had one brow raised. Sam thought Mercedes had nice ass too, but Stevie didn't need to be looking at it.

"Don't act brand new Stevie, you like big butts, or maybe just Cedes butt. Sammy thinks it's nice too." Stacie said casually. Sam cleared his throat and both he and Stevie averted their eyes; obviously nothing could get past their sister.

"How about we pack up the telescope and get ready for bed." Sam said, and Stevie hurriedly folded the legs of the telescope and rushed in the house. Stacie started after him, but when Sam didn't move right away she stopped.

"Are you coming Sammy?" She asked.

"Yeah, in a minute, I just have to…" He didn't want to tell his little sister that he was going to gawk at Mercedes window again, but she got the message and quickly went inside, but not before shouting a quick message.

"Don't hurt your eyes Sammy." She giggled as she closed the back door.

Sam took a deep breath and gazed up at her window wondering if she was home. He wanted to text her again, but he didn't want to pester her, so he would try in the morning. Hopefully she wasn't mad at him anymore. Tomorrow was Saturday, so they would probably end up hanging out like always.

The teen was about to head inside his house when the lights in the Jones kitchen caught his eye, they were flickering. He thought that maybe the power was acting up, but it was a clear night so the weather couldn't have been a factor. He stared a little longer until he noticed the flickering wasn't steady or random, but calculated, like a code. Sam learned Morse Code when he was in cub scouts years ago, so he recognized it. Yep it was Morse Code, but he could only make out a few words before the lights stopped flickering, 'She will never be yours young watcher'.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Sam's dad was standing on their back porch with his arms crossed over his chest looking at his son. The teen tore his eyes away from the Jones kitchen window and gaped at his father dubiously.

"Huh?" He did hear what his father was saying, but the message swirled around in his brain confusing him.

"I said what are you doing, but I don't think I want to know, just come inside. Oh, have you seen the dog, his food is still in his bowl." Sam shook his head no. "Hmm, he usually eats right away; I sat the food out almost two hours ago." His dad pondered the whereabouts of the dog for a few seconds before he walked back inside.

The blond looked to the kitchen window once more; he decided he must have been imagining the message. He was always told he had an over active imagination. There was no way a house could communicate with him; he chalked it up to being faulty powering. Sam's phone rang in his pocket; he fished it out and looked at the screen. It was Quinn. He was so surprised to see her name on the screen that he missed the call. Sam figured he would call her back when he got to his room.

He would talk to Mercedes tomorrow.

If green eyed teen would have focused a little harder, he would have seen the black shadowy figure staring back at him from the Jones kitchen window, watching his every move.

**X0X0X0X0**

**Alrighty then, what the hell is going on? I have no clue, lol. I know I promised Samcedes interaction in this chap, I lied, but not on purpose so don't hate me. Reviews are lovely, I should review more too, let's all review at the same time. Lol I don't know what I'm talking about anymore. Again, thank you all for being so damn sweet and kind and just wonderful! Muuuhaaa (that was supposed to be a kissy noise, but I think it's a evil laugh idk)**

**Xoxo Tammy :D**


End file.
